His True Form
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Merlin does not change his look for the battle that is meant to end Arthur's life. But, his one choice changed Arthur's destiny. Now, Merlin has use his gifts to save everyone. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Merlin
1. On Their Way

"Father, I'd stay this way" said Merlin, "it is the form everyone else is most comfortable with."

"Are you sure of you decision, once you turn your back you can never go back" said Balinor.

"I'm pretty sure" said Merlin. He smiled.

"Okay, at least let the Crystal Cave give you a gift" said Balinor.

"Okay" Merlin said. Balinor clapped his hands and Merlin started to glow.

When he was done glowing, he wore a dark blue cloak, in his hand was a wooden staff, on his ring finger on his right hand was a blue gem and around his neck was a skull pendant.

"And these are..?" asked Merlin.

"The cloak gives you more power, the ring takes another power, the necklace can bring two people to live once more and the staff can bring an army of the dead for 24 hours. Use them wisely" said Balinor.

"Thank you" said Merlin.

"Outside is the Lady of the Lake and a horse, the horse will take you the battle" said Balinor. Merlin bowed and left the cave.

Outside the cave stood Freya, standing in a light blue vest top dress down to her knees, with dark blue tights on and light blue ballet shoes on. Tied around her neck and running down to her knees was a light blue cloak, lighter than her dress.

"Hello Freya" whispered Merlin. Freya smiled.

"Hello Merlin" she whispered. She pecked him on the lips and waited for him to climb the horse before hoping on the back.

"Time to tell Arthur" thought Merlin as they rode.


	2. The Necklace

Arthur was walking around the camp site when the yell went up that there was a horse fast approaching.

"There are two riders, one of them is Merlin!" yelled Gwaine.

"Let them pass!" Arthur yelled in return.

Arthur made to the centre of the camp, Gwen and Gaius appearing at his side as he walked.

He stopped walking just as the horse stopped.

Merlin smiled at him from the top of the horse before he jumped off. Then he helped the young woman off.

"Merlin, I thought you weren't coming?" asked Arthur as Merlin turned to face him.

"Never said that, I said there was something I had to do, and I done it" smiled Merlin.

"You did it?" asked Gaius.

"Oh yes I did, I feel amazing" said Merlin.

"So I guess that you did not go for herbs?" asked Gwen.

"Ah no, I did not" said Merlin.

"Merlin, you better start explaining" said Arthur, crossing his arms.

"Can we talk in private?" asked Merlin.

"With who?" asked Arthur.

"Us lot, Gwaine, Percival and Leon" said Merlin.

"Okay, GWAINE! PERCIVAL! LEON!" yelled Arthur and the three Knights came running up.

"We going to be having a private conversation with Merlin" said Arthur, tilting his head.

"Come on then" smiled Merlin. The girl next to him took his arm and they began to walk away.

"Who is that girl?" whispered Gwen as they followed after Merlin.

"I have an feeling I know who that is" said Gaius.

* * *

They were walking for half an hour when Merlin stopped. Freya went to stand next to Gwen, taking her arm and smiling.

"Arthur, I am about to tell my biggest secret" said Merlin.

"Okay" nodded Arthur.

"Please don't kill me" said Merlin/

"I promise not to kill you" said Arthur, raising his right eyebrow.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and a blue light appeared between Merlin, Freya and Giaus and everyone else.

Arthur's eyes widened, and everyone else stared.

"The caves" he whispered as he reached out to touch the light.

Merlin stayed silent.

"You have magic" Arthur looked at Merlin, who nodded.

"How long?" asked Arthur.

"My entire life" said Merlin.

"Okay" said Arthur, "is that what you had to go and get, what happened?"

"Morgana found out and stole it so I went to get it back, got it back and gifts" said Merlin.

"Is that the ridiculous thing your wearing?" asked Arthur.

Merlin expelled the light and smiled.

"These aren't ridiculous" said Merlin. He quickly turned around and looked to the sky.

"What are you doing?" asked Arthur, he stood beside his manservant.

"Waiting" said Merlin as he took a step back to stand next to Gwen, who felt trapped.

"Hi, my name is Freya" smiled Freya.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Arthur.

"This" said Merlin as he grabbed the Queen's arm and pierced it with the necklace.

Gwen was trying not to scream in pain as blood quickly filled the necklace. Merlin let go and Freya jumped in, covering the cut and using water to soothe the pain.

Merlin tossed the necklace in the air.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Arthur as his Queen sat on the floor, being taken care of by Freya.

"The Round Table is incomplete" smiled Merlin as the necklace floated still in the air.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Arthur.

"Well, wait for it" said Merlin as the necklace started to shine.

"Wait for what?" asked Arthur as two shapes started to form on the ground.

"That" Merlin pointed to the two Knights that were leaning on the ground, and looking around, blinking.

"Elyan" whispered Gwen after the girl had healed her. She got up and ran to her brother.

"Gwen?" whispered Elyan as he was helped up by his sister.

"Yes, yes, it is me" she cried and threw her arms around her brother.

Percival ran and helped Lancelot up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There is a battle" said Merlin.

"Merlin, do they know?" said Lancelot.

"Know what?" asked Elyan.

Everyone looked at each other.

"And who is that?" Elyan pointed to Freya.


	3. Freya

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Freya, and I called the Lady of The Lake" Freya smiled.

"And your in this group because?" asked Arthur.

"Your are -" Gaius gestured toward Merlin, who snorted.

"Yes, I am who you are thinking off" said Freya with a smile.

"And who is that exactly?" asked Arthur.

"Remember the Bastet" said Freya.

Arthur, Gwen and Leon nodded.

"I am she, you killed me and my beloved set me out of a lake, thus the Lady of Lake" said Freya.

"Your beloved?" asked Elyan.

"Merlin" smiled Freya.

Merlin smirked at everyone's shocked reactions.

"What? Did you not think that I could have a girlfriend, how lame do you think I am?" asked Merlin.

"Anyway! We better get back to camp" said Arthur a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Indeed" said Merlin. He and Arthur lead the way out the camp. Gwaine talked with Freya, Gwen was keeping a hold of her brother, Lancelot was were Percival and Gaius walked with Leon.

"Merlin?" Arthur looked at his manservant.  
"Yes Arthur?" asked Merlin.

"How did you get so wise?" asked Arthur.

Merlin thought for a minute.

"I read a book."


	4. Camp Fire

Sitting around the campfire, the Round Table and Freya were in deep conversation.

"So what is the plan for tomorrow?" asked Leon.

"Merlin, what does the rest of your gifts do?" asked Arthur, looking at the warlock.

"My staff can resurrect the dead for 24 hours, my ring can take away another's power and my cloak, makes me more powerful" said Merlin.

"And what does Morgana think of you?" asked Gwaine.

"She believes me to be dead" smirked Merlin.

"Does your cloak have a hood?" asked Lancelot.

Merlin raised his hand to the back of his neck and made his cloak grow a hood.

"It does now" smirked Merlin and he covered his head with it. It completely covered his face.

"Good now, here's the plan" smirked Lancelot and he leaned forward, as did everyone else.

* * *

The next day, on the morning of the battle, Merlin and Arthur walked onto the battle. The army followed behind.

Gwen, Freya and Gaius stayed behind with the other healer.

Morgana lead her army from the other side.

"Well, well brother, long time no see, and who have you got to help, another sorcerer?" sneered Morgana.

"Another, what do you mean?" asked Arthur. This was part of the plan.

"Didn't you know, your precious Merlin, he's dead by the way, was an all powerful sorcerer" smiled Morgana.

"Really, I did not know that. Do you have anything to say?" Arthur said to Morgana and the question to Merlin.

"Yeah, Morgana if you wish to kill someone, make sure you do it properly" Merlin took of his hood and slammed his staff into the ground, creating an earthquake.


	5. Death Of A Enemy

**a/n: this chapter has a death in it, and it is my very first death scene so sorry if it's crap. **

* * *

Lightening ripped from the sky and landed on the ground at points.

Arthur saw that on the area's where the lightening strike, the ground was raising and morphing into a human shape.

Soon enough, there was more men.

Balinor glared at the woman that tried to kill his son. Uther glared at his daughter. Will stood beside Merlin.

A hundred dead spirits, ready for war in armor and swords.

"Women, to the healing tents, assist there!" yelled Arthur.

Thirty women ran past and disappeared from view.

Morgana and Merlin glared at each other.

They began to walk to one another.

"So, the battle begins" said Morgana.

"Oh, Morgana, the battle begun the day Emrys arrived at Camelot" smirked Merlin and he and Arthur disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur reappeared right behind Mordred,who was looking around for them.

Merlin had told Arthur the legend and that Mordred was gone.

So, Arthur stabbed him through the gut.

Once Arthur had removed his sword, Merlin pushed on his shoulder and the dying druid spun around.

"Hello" he smirked, Arthur made a mental note to stop him.

"Emrys" blood pooled out Mordred's mouth.

"The prophecy about you will never be complete now" said Merlin.

Mordred's eyes closed and he fell to the ground, dead.

Arthur took a deep breath as he and Merlin vanished.


	6. The Ring

Arthur found himself staring at Morgana from the opposite side of the army.

"So this is it" said Merlin.

"This is not it, we are going to survive and we are going to create a future all our own" promised Arthur as he raised his might Excalibur and charged.

Merlin chuckled and disappeared again.

Arthur caught up with the others and they fought together to get to Morgana.

"Time to go down, Brother" she smirked.

"Nope" smiled Arthur and he dropped his sword to the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked Morgana as she saw the Knights also dropped their swords.

"Kilgarrah, are you hungry?" a cheery voice asked behind her. Morgana turned to see a Dragon looking at her.

"Hm, starving my lord" said Kilgarrah.

"Do you wish for her to be burnt, extra crispy or just right?" Morgana watch Merlin walk forward.

He did not walk like he normally would. His back was straight, head up and he walked with confidence.

"Extra crispy please" said the Dragon.

Merlin smirked and Morgana shivered.

He walked forward and grabbed her hand.

She jumped, expected to become Morgana On A Dish.

Merlin let go and walked away.

Morgana stared at him.

"Is that it? Your not Emrys, your useless" Morgana aimed a spell at Merlin but nothing happened.

"What did you do?" asked Morgana as Leon and Gwaine grabbed onto her arms.

"Took your magic, your useless now" said Merlin with a wink.

"So what happens to me now?" asked Morgana.

"Arthur's choice" said Merlin.

* * *

**A/N: I have also wanted to read or write something where Merlin is facing someone and asks Kilgarrah if he's hungry, just to make the villain crap themselves. **


	7. Families

They arrived back at the Campsite.

Arthur had Morgana tied to one of the poles as his father walked up to him.

"Arthur?"

"Father" Arthur stared at his deceased father.

"Your mother is helping your wife" said Uther.

"My mother" whispered Arthur, "Leon, Elyan, keep an eye on her."

Arthur grabbed Merlin and them and Uther headed to the healer's tent.

Ygraine and Gwen were wrapping bandages around a arm when they came in.

"Arthur" yelled Gwen and she jumped on Arthur, kissing him on the lips. Freya done the same to Merlin and the old Queen went to the old King.

"I'm so glad your okay" whispered Gwen.

Arthur lowered his wife and turned to look at his mother.

"Mother?" he whispered and they both hugged.

"I'm so proud of you" she whispered into the ear of the son she never got to know.

Freya finally let go of Merlin to help Gwen deal with the patient, who moaned about being abandoned.

The next hour was hectic for Arthur and Merlin. Both never stayed far from the other, so while Arthur was dealing with the now deceased and helping grieving families, Merlin was a metre away, helped people say goodbye to the spirits that came to help.

They stayed the night at the camp, and by morning only three spirits were left, as the others chose to leave early, not wanted to put their families through more grieve.

King Uther and Queen Ygraine faced King Arthur and Queen Gwen.

"I'm so proud of you" smiled Uther. He looked around the tent to see Sirs Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot and Elyan standing proudly behind their King and Queen. The once witch Lady Morgana was still tied to a nearby pole, that was being held in place by a touch of Merlin Magic.

Arthur nodded at his fathers words. Uther bowed to his son, something he would never have done before. Ygraine too bowed before grabbing her son in a hug. Uther hugged his son and looked at Merlin over his shoulder, who was in deep conversation with Balinor.  
"I think your manservant would make a great Court Sorcerer" he whispered in his son's ear before pulling away and nodding his head to his daughter-in-law.

"So, this is goodbye" said Balinor.  
"Again" said Merlin.  
"Oh, erm, the stuff in my cave.." began Balinor.  
"Would be destroyed by now" said Merlin.  
"No, I placed charms on it so only my blood can get it, believing at this point that I had no family. There's some old DragonLord things that I collected, and things I planned to give to Hunith" said Balinor.  
"Okay" said Merlin.  
"You can have them, and make sure to give the things I left for your mother, get's to your mother" said Balinor.  
"I will" said Merlin and Father and Son made their way to the royals.

Balinor, Uther and Ygraine smiled at the next generation.

"Time to go" said Uther and as they turned to leave, Ygraine turned her head and faced Gwen.  
"Name your baby girl after me" she smiled and they vanished.

Arthur and Gwen looked at each other.  
"Baby?"


	8. What The Future May Bring

5 Years Later

Queen Gwen was seen running through the streets of Camelot, her red dress, shorten to the knees to stop her dress ripping. The stream stress came up with the idea and everyone got used to seeing her in it.

Up ahead, Lord Merlin lifted the person the Queen was chasing.

"Thank you Merlin" smiled Gwen as she caught.

In the arms of the Court Sorcerer, Princess Ygraine Hunith Pendragon turned to face her mother and she smiled, her dark hair falling down to her shoulders and her pale skin glowing under the sun and her blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Moma!" smiled the girl and she reached out for her mother to hold her. Merlin gave her over.

"How's Freya?" asked Gwen as she got her daughter comfortable on her hips.

"She's well, guarding Avalon" said Merlin.

"Good for her" said Gwen as the pair began to lead the way back to the castle.

"Yes" said Merlin.

They walked in silence until they arrived at Merlin's chambers.

"G'night My Lady" smiled Merlin.

"G'night My Lord" smiled Gwen.

"Just call each other Moma and Uncle Merlin" said Ygraine from her arms. Both Merlin and Gwen laughed before Merlin entered his room and Gwen carried on to her daughter's room.

* * *

Arthur lay in his bed, waiting for Gwen to return from putting their daughter into bed.

Gwen walked into the room and lay down beside her husband, still clothed.

"How's Ygraine?" asked Arthur.

"Energetic, as per usual" smiled Gwen.

"How's Merlin?" asked Arthur.

"How did you know I saw Merlin?" asked Gwen.

"Saw you walking in" smiled Arthur.

"He's good, he still misses Freya" said Gwen.

"When can she visit again?" asked Arthur.

"Not for another month, how#s the Knights?" asked Gwen.

"Lancelot finally moved on, he met a girl from the tavern, will not stop talking about her" smiled Arthur.

"That's good" smiled Gwen.

"Elyan met a girl, she's a servant" said Arthur.

"Do I know her?" asked Gwen.

"Her name is Patrice, from the kitchen" said Arthur.

"She's lovely" said Gwen.

"Percival met a noble woman, daughter to one of the visiting Lords, caught them kissing" said Arthur.

Gwen shook her head and smiled.

"Leon is still with his wife, and their daughter met the new baby son yesterday" said Arthur.

"So he's been excused from duties" said Gwen.

"Yep, Gwaine did something scary that made me want to take him to see Gaius" smirked Arthur.

"What was it?" asked Gwen.

"He is going to propose to a villager" said Arthur and put his finger to his lips.

"He found someone" said Gwen.

"Looks like" shrugged Gwen.

"Everyone's happy" smiled Gwen.

Arthur suddenly snored beside her.

"Figures" Gwen rolled her eyes and climbed back out the bed to get ready for bed.

Just before she went back to bed, Gwen looked outside her window and looked out her kingdom, and she smiled.

**The End**

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not be able to update. My Computer broke and is still kinda broken, and I also have exams coming up.**

**Sorry again!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, they make my day!**


End file.
